


melting point

by mikararinna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chef!Minhyuk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hyungwon is a CEO, Kihyun and Minhyuk owns a restaurant, M/M, Meet-Cute, he rich and handsome, kinda idk, pretty self-indulgent, proposal au, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: Minhyuk's many attempts at creating the perfect proposal for his boyfriend.





	melting point

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching one of those Tasty videos and the guy who was making the magic chocolate ball said it will be a great proposal idea. Then my brain immediately thought of hyunghyuk. See? I'm such a trash.

"What are you doing?" Kihyun asked Minhyuk as he entered the kitchen. Minhyuk was sitting at his workspace, a mess of cutlery and an open laptop on the table.

"Researching," Minhyuk said, not looking up. His right hand switching between hovering the touch pad and his notebook.

"Researching what?" Kihyun asked again. He took the plates and cups placed at one corner to dry them with a cloth before putting them back on the shelves. "Something," Minhyuk replied, shrugging him off.

After another hectic day, the restaurant Kihyun found with the help of Minhyuk had finally closed doors. Ever since Kihyun and Minhyuk opened their new restaurant a few years ago, it had been expanding. Every day, their number of customers grew and Kihyun honestly couldn't be more proud. He had always loved cooking and Minhyuk, even though wasn't as passionate, had helped him out since day one. From then on, the two had build up their name in the culinary world.

"Shouldn't you be home by now?" Kihyun asked, drying his hands on the hand towel hanging by the wall.

Mihyuk hummed. "It's fine, Hyungwon's not home anyway. Some business meeting in Japan he went a few days ago."

Hyungwon was Minhyuk's boyfriend and also a friend of Kihyun's. The three of them met in university through mutual friends. Hyungwon and Minhyuk didn't share the same courses nor classes but one hangout with their mutual friends had made changes. The first year of university found them hanging out at the local fast food chain; the second year of university saw them having study dates and sharing iced coffee in a cup with two straws.

Hyungwon was the son of the CEO of a well-known company. As soon as he graduated he took over his father's business but that had never affected his relationship with Minhyuk. One of the factors was probably because Hyungwon's parents took a liking towards Minhyuk when they met him. The two of them had been living together at Hyungwon's high-class apartment after graduation. Although Hyungwon always had to go for business trips like such, leaving Minhyuk alone in their apartment in Seoul.

"Okay, what _are_ you doing?" Kihyun asked again, curiosity finally getting the better of him. He leaned over Minhyuk's shoulders, catching sight of a famous dessert website opened in one of Minhyuk's tab.

"Ki, have you ever heard of the magic chocolate ball?" Minhyuk asked, clicking through his open tabs again, completely ignoring his friend.

"Uh, I think so? I saw it online once and I think one of my patisserie friends' made it." Kihyun answered. "Why are you asking anyway?"

Minhyuk turned to look at Kihyun, startling his friend who was leaning a little bit too close to Minhyuk. "Remember when I told you I wanted to propose to Hyungwon?" Kihyun nodded his head at the question.

He could recall that certain conversation some time ago. They were both drunk and Hyungwon had flew to Australia the night before. Minhyuk was declaring his undying love for Hyungwon and Kihyun had been recording the whole scene before Minhyuk pulled out a ring from his pocket, catching Kihyun by surprise. As it turns out, Minhyuk wasn't that wasted and he knew Kihyun was recording. Trusting Kihyun, his best friend since high school, Minhyuk revealed to him his intentions on proposing to Hyungwon.

Since then, Kihyun had been inserting some of his ideas to Minhyuk, the two of them looking for the perfect proposal.

"Well, I saw the video of this magic chocolate ball a few days ago. So I was thinking, instead of berries or brownies, how about I put a ring in there, get on one knee and propose to Hyungwon? What do you think?" Minhyuk asked. They had been friends for so long and Minhyuk only trust Kihyun's opinion, aside from his boyfriend's own. But the latter was out of question at this moment.

"That's actually a good idea," Kihyun said, smiling to himself. He found it endearing how Minhyuk wanted only the best for his boyfriend. Even though he liked to tease the two love birds, Kihyun was happy for his friend as Hyungwon was the only one who could make Minhyuk smile the brightest and vice versa.

"But, I thought Hyungwon didn't like desserts?" Kihyun said, frowning.

That might be the only problem to Minhyuk's possible proposal idea. While Kihyun had master the savoury dishes, Minhyuk was more knowledgeable about the desserts. It created the perfect balance for their restaurant when they both come up with new menus but it was a big hole in the wall for Hyungwon who wasn't a sweet tooth. Hyungwon didn't mind test-tasting Minhyuk's new desserts once in awhile, but that didn't mean his distaste towards anything sweet had lessen.

Minhyuk sighed, clearly aware of this problem before Kihyun had pointed it out. "I know, that's why I've been looking for other alternatives." He whined from frustration.

Kihyun merely smiled and ruffled Minhyuk's dark gray hair. "Well I can help you if you want to."

Minhyuk immediately shook his head. "No, no this is my proposal to Hyungwon. I want to do it fully by myself." He said. Kihyun nodded his head, knowing that if Minhyuk was determined about something, he would fulfill it.

"Guess I'll leave it to you then. Don't stress yourself out too much." Kihyun reminded Minhyuk before leaving the male to his research.

 

 

 

A new day arrived and before their restaurant closed for the day, Minhyuk had separate himself from the bustling kitchen crew. He had narrow down three different types of chocolate mix he could use that wasn't too sweet for Hyungwon's taste. Before he went to the restaurant that day, Minhyuk had stopped by the local cakery and bought a ball mould for his chocolate ball. It will take around two or more hours for the chocolate ball to freeze so Minhyuk decided to do it earlier and he could take it out after dining hours.

Minhyuk decided to use the first mix of dark chocolate and coffee as a test batch. He poured the mix halfway into the hemisphere mould before closing it using another half. After the ball was locked and secured, Minhyuk twirl it around, making sure the chocolate mix covered every part of the mould. When he was sure the mould was fully covered, Minhyuk placed the chocolate mould into their dessert freezer. He even stick a note on it so none of the kitchen crew would take his chocolate ball. Minhyuk smiled to himself as he closed the freezer door shut, now all he had to do was wait.

 

"Kihyun!" Minhyuk wailed loudly, startling the other male. Thank goodness Kihyun had quick reflexes or else the dishes he was holding would probably end up shattered on the floor.

"What's going on? What happened? Did you burn yourself?" Kihyun asked, half panicking as he placed the dishes near the sink before rushing over to his best friend.

Instead of finding something being caught on fire, he found a panicking Minhyuk with tears pooled at the corner of his eyes. Which wasn't the best scene either. Kihyun saw Minhyuk holding something, struggling to make it open. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I can't open this!" Minhyuk groaned, still trying to unlock the ball mould.

"Here, let me help." Kihyun offered. He hold onto one half of the mould while Minhyuk hold the other half. Together, they tried to open it and it did unlock, but the chocolate crack, seperating itself from the other half.

"Oh no," Kihyun mumbled. He looked over at Minhyuk who stared at the cracked chocolate ball sadly. "It cracked," Minhyuk trailed off.

"I'm sorry Hyuk-"

Minhyuk sighed. "It's fine." he told Kihyun. "No dish comes out perfectly the first time, right?" He looked at Kihyun, eyes full of hope and determination. Kihyun smiled and nodded his head. Minhyuk beamed back at him.

"Well, time to identify the error and avoid it the next time!" Minhyuk said, cheering himself up. Kihyun stared at Minhyuk as he examined the ruined chocolate ball, jotting down where he had slipped up. The purple haired male only look at his friend's enthusiasm in fondness, leaving him to his own devices.

 

 

 

"Okay so I found out where I go wrong yesterday!" Minhyuk told Kihyun. It was after rush hours in their restaurant. Both Kihyun and Minhyuk had more time for themselves after monitoring the place. Kihyun decided to join Minhyuk's second trial at making his magic chocolate ball.

"So, what's the problem?" Kihyun asked, genuinely curious. If whatever Minhyuk's doing was ever successful then maybe they could put it in the menu.

"Well I was supposed to twirl the mould around so it would cover all parts of it. But I guess I didn't twirl it enough because there was a lump of chocolate at one side, maybe that's why I couldn't open it yesterday." Minhyuk explained while Kihyun nodded his head, vaguely understanding what Minhyuk was saying.

"And so today I will be dividing the chocolate mix into both halves of the mould then maybe it will spread evenly."

Kihyun hummed, watching as Minhyuk prepared the work ingredients on his workspace. Just like Kihyun, Minhyuk was organized when it came to cooking. But that was only for when he was doing something simple like what he was doing right now. On a normal basis, when Minhyuk was preparing a cake batter for example, there would be flour and cracked egg shells everywhere, giving Kihyun a mini heart attack every time he saw it.

"You know what, maybe you should open a Youtube channel." Kihyun commented off-handedly when he saw how Minhyuk was muttering to himself as he poured the ingredients (it was just melted dark chocolate and coffee powder) into a big bowl.

"A Youtube channel?" Minhyuk asked, mixing the chocolate and coffee together.

"Yeah, like those cooking channels on Youtube."

Minhyuk snorted. "Maybe you should make a Youtube channel." he said. "You're the real chef here. I'm the one managing financials and working part time as the dessert chef."

"Yeah but you make great desserts. Also, it's called a patisserie not a desserts chef."

"Patisserie, dessert chef, no big difference. My desserts are mediocre."

Kihyun gasped. "Lee Minhyuk? For once not taking compliments and boasting about his extraordinary baking skills? Did the chocolates finally ruined your brain or something?"

Minhyuk rolled his eyes at him. "Shut up Kihyun. You're the one who always tell me to lower down my ego." he said, pouring the mixture into both halves of the mould, not too much so that they wouldn't spill when he put them together.

Kihyun chuckled, his eyes trained on how Minhyuk twirled the mould so it would spread evenly. "But really though, your desserts are really great." he said sincerely.

Minhyuk smiled, not looking up at his friend as he twirl the ball mould a few more times. "I know," Minhyuk whispered. "Thank you Ki."

 

Their restaurant became packed again for dinner hours. Minhyuk and Kihyun were running all over the place, trying to make sure business was running smoothly without unhappy customers. They were so busy by the end of the day that Minhyuk forgot about the chocolate ball he was chilling if one of the kitchen crew didn't remind him about it.

"I have a good feeling on this one." Minhyuk announced excitedly as he placed the cooled chocolate ball mould on his worktable. Kihyun leaned over the table to watch, propping his chin on his palm.

Minhyuk took a deep breath, his hands fidgeting as he tried to unlock the mould. The atmosphere around them was tense and quiet, afraid that a single noise might break the chocolate ball. Minhyuk unlocked the mould and removed the top part of the mould. The chocolate ball came out perfect without a single crack. Minhyuk and Kihyun gasped, trying to suppress their excitement. Minhyuk carefully removed the upper part of the mould. Just before the mould was completely remove, the middle part of the chocolate ball cracked and the whole thing fall apart.

"No!" Minhyuk whined, frustrated. He was about to get it right, but of course the thing will fall apart just before he was done removing the mould.

"Well, at least one part of it is perfect." Kihyun said, lifting one part of the chocolate ball that Minhyuk removed first. That part of the chocolate ball was clean without any chocolate shards falling off unlike its counterpart.

"It's not a chocolate ball instead it's a chocolate bowl."

"But I still want to make a chocolate ball!" Minhyuk whined out, still mildly frustrated. 

Kihyun shrugged his shoulder. "Suit yourself then. Can I have this chocolate bowl? I'll put berries in it and place it on the counter," he said.

"It's gonna melt." Minhyuk countered.

"It'll make a nice decoration for the day." Kihyun said, picking the fallen chocolate shards from the failed chocolate ball and eating it.

Minhyuk sighed. "Do whatever you want. I'm gonna try making another chocolate ball tomorrow." Kihyun hummed as he continue to eat the ruined chocolate ball, Minhyuk joining him.

 

 

 

"It's not working!" Minhyuk yelled, startling the kitchen crew who were working overtime.

Kihyun walked over to him. He eyed the failed chocolate ball for the nth time this week. Shaking his head when he saw how terrible it was than the previous one.

"When are you proposing to Hyungwon?" Kihyun asked, eating the failed chocolate ball. His whole diet was ruined at this point but they couldn't just threw away the failed attempts, it will be a waste since the chocolate was delicious.

"In two days. He'll come back from Japan for our anniversary, we're dining in." Minhyuk said.

Kihyun hummed. "Have you made reservations?"

Minhyuk rolled his eyes at him. "Kihyun, I co-own this place. Of course I already booked a table."

"Make sure you pay too. Just because you co-own this place doesn't mean I'll let you off free."

"Oh shut up you. I'm your financial manager, even I won't let myself off if I dine-in unpaid. Besides, my boyfriend is loaded, I can pay you beforehand."

"That won't be necessary, you drama queen." Kihyun retorted.

Minhyuk sighed as he looked at the ruined chocolate ball Kihyun was feeding off. "What am I going to do now?" he said, plopping down on his work chair, shoulders slumped.

Kihyun looked at his friend, feeling sympathetic towards him. "Have you tried the balloon method?" he asked, remembering that some people used a balloon as a substitute to the ball mould.

Minhyuk looked at him with disgust. "Ew no that's unhygienic!" Minhyuk said. "I'm not feeding my boyfriend chocolate that tasted like rubber."

Kihyun shrugged his shoulder, having no other alternatives that could help Minhyuk. The latter did said he wanted to do everything by himself. Minhyuk sighed as he stood up. "I'm gonna try again." he said.

"I'm gonna try again. And if I still fail, then I'm proposing to Hyungwon in the good, old, traditional way."

 

 

 

"I did it!" Minhyuk yelled excitedly, causing everyone in the kitchen to halt their movements.

Minhyuk took the chocolate ball (carefully, of course) and ran (he walked in larger and quicker steps) towards Kihyun's office. Minhyuk slammed the door open, startling the purple haired male who was flipping through his files.

"Kihyun, I did it!" Minhyuk yelled, unable to contain his excitement.

Kihyun smiled as he looked at his friend's masterpiece. "Congrats, now are you going to decorate it?" he asked.

"Yes, of course, I bought those edible flower decorations, the brownie Hyungwon like is also ready. The ring- the ring! Oh my god Kihyun where is the ring!? What time is it now? Shit, there's two more hours before Hyungwon arrives here. My suit- Kihyun, where's my suit!" Minhyuk mumbled, panicking.

"Minhyuk, calm down." Kihyun said, walking over to his friend and making sure the chocolate ball wouldn't break. "Your suit is in your office, ironed and ready. The ring is in the second drawer of your work desk. I'll take this chocolate ball and put it back in the freezer so it wouldn't melt. You can decorate it later when you and Hyungwon finish your main courses. I'm sure it won't take long. Is that okay Min?"

Minhyuk took deep breaths as Kihyun repeated the whole process to him again. "Yeah, yeah, that's fine. Thank you Kihyun." Minhyuk said.

"No problem, my dude. Now go change, you have a date and a proposal coming up."

 

  
"I haven't been here for such a long time, I forgot how good everything tasted." Hyungwon said, wiping the end of his lips with a napkin.

Minhyuk chuckled. "It's only been a few months." he commented.

"Yeah, but your restaurant always gives out this warm and cozy feeling while still having that classy feel to it. It feels home-y. You've done a wonderful job at managing it Min." Minhyuk beamed at his boyfriend's comment.

Of course, he owned this place with Kihyun. But both Minhyuk and Kihyun worked hard to maintain their restaurant so it could be where they are now. To hear compliments from his boyfriend always leave a fluttering feeling in Minhyuk's chest. Hyungwon was proud of him and Minhyuk was also proud of himself.

"I'm glad you like everything so far love," Minhyuk said, placing his hand on the table. Hyungwon reached out, closing the distance between their hands and intertwining their fingers together. They sat there, staring at each other, eyes filled with love and admiration. Minhyuk could honestly do this all night long but he remembered that he still had some unfinished business.

"Right, I forgot, desserts!" Minhyuk said, pulling away from Hyungwon.

"Desserts?" Hyungwon asked, confused. "But we didn't order any?"

"It's something special." Minhyuk said, winking at Hyungwon before rushing over to the kitchen.

When Minhyuk arrived inside the kitchen, Kihyun was already standing there with the ingredients prepared on the table. "Just to let you know, I gagged a little back there." Kihyun said as Minhyuk handed him his suit blazer and rolled up his sleeves so it won't get dirty.

"You're just jealous." Minhyuk remarked before taking out the chocolate ball from the freezer. He dunked the bottom of a cup in boiling hot water before melting the lower part of the chocolate ball with it. Minhyuk placed it at the side, careful so that it won't break. Taking a small plate readily placed, Minhyuk proceeded to decorate it with brownies and edible flower decorations he prepared.

"Ring?" Minhyuk asked and Kihyun handed him the diamond-crusted silver ring. Heaving a deep breath, Minhyuk cut a little space in the brownie and placed the silver ring between the little spacing. The ring is gonna get dirty and he will probably regret putting the ring near a whole lot of chocolates later on but it honestly didn't matter right now.

Minhyuk let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he looked at the brownie and flowers plating. "That's so pretty," a kitchen crew commented. "Can I take a picture?" And Minhyuk let him do so because honestly he wouldn't know how long the prettiness would last when the ring would be covered in hot chocolate ganache later.

He rolled his sleeves back down and wore his blazer again. After making sure everything inside was perfect (with the assurance of Kihyun) Minhyuk covered the brownies with the chocolate ball. And just because he wanted to, Minhyuk placed some berries around it to make it prettier. Kihyun handed him a small pitcher of the chocolate ganache Minhyuk told him to heat up.

"Is it hot enough?" Kihyun merely nodded his head. They haven't tested out this part. All Minhyuk knew was that the ganache must be hot enough or the chocolate ball wouldn't melt and his effort would go to waste.

Minhyuk placed everything on a tray. He would bring everything to Hyungwon personally and proposed to him as soon as the chocolate ball melted away. He took a deep breath as he stand in front of the door separating their kitchen and the dining hall. Minhyuk felt a warmth on his shoulder and he turned slightly to look at a smiling Kihyun.

"He's gonna love it." Kihyun assured him and that was enough for Minhyuk to walk out those double doors.

As he was walking, Minhyuk could feel all the customer's eyes on the tray of dessert he was holding. Of course they would stare, it was quite extravagant with the berries and flowers decorated around it. But Minhyuk's mission today wasn't to impress, he wanted to propose. And so he walked ahead towards Hyungwon who was on his phone as he waited for Minhyuk. He immediately put his phone aside when he saw Minhyuk approaching.

"What took you so long?" Hyungwon asked, smiling softly after Minhyuk placed the dessert on the table. He sat back down at his seat before Hyungwon, the tray he brought along was forgotten at the side.

"The dessert is a bit of a trick." Minhyuk said, gesturing to the dessert.

Hyungwon eyed the dessert, by his facial features, Minhyuk could tell that Hyungwon was impressed. "Just one?" he asked. Minhyuk nodded his head.

"And how?" Hyungwon said, taking the dessert fork and was about to crack the chocolate ball open with it.

Minhyuk immediately stopped him. "No, no, not like that." he said. "Take that chocolate ganache and pour it over the chocolate ball."

Hyungwon arched an eyebrow at him in question but didn't asked more. He took the small pitcher and pour over the chocolate ball. Minhyuk silently prayed that what he planned would work out. They watched as the hot chocolate ganache melted away the chocolate ball. Minhyuk's face beamed in happiness while Hyungwon looked at it in amazement. The chocolate ball melted away and Hyungwon could make out the brownie slices and something glistening under the restaurant's lighting. That was when he realized Minhyuk was already on one knee.

"Chae Hyungwon," Hyungwon jumped at the call of his name. He took a quick glance at Minhyuk and looked at the melted chocolate ball, where a ring was placed inside it, between the slice of Minhyuk's signature almond brownie he adored so much. Hyungwon turned to look at Minhyuk again.

"Min, what is this?" he asked, cheeks heating up.

"Chae Hyungwon, we've known each other for so long, loved each other very much. Every day I wake up beside you thinking, can I love you even more than I do? I realize that, I can. I want us to be more than just boyfriends waking up next to each other, Won. I want us to be husbands arguing about cereal boxes; I want us to be husbands that love the other till the end of time. I want to be Mr Lee-Chae and I want the same for you.

Chae Hyungwon, will you marry me and let me call you mine forever?"

Hyungwon covered his mouth with a hand. Tears were already streaming down his cheeks as he wasn't expecting the sudden confession. "Say yes you idiot!" someone from the crowd of customers yelled. Hyungwon chuckled at that. "I don't need you to tell me that!" he yelled back.

Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk, eyes filled with nothing but love and admiration to the other. "Of course I'll marry you, nerd."

Minhyuk's face split into a grin. He rise from standing on one knee and hugged Hyungwon, kissing him all over the face. Hyungwon laughed, gladly allowing Minhyuk to do as he pleased. They bumped their foreheads, eyes crinkling as they smiled at each other.

"I love you," Hyungwon whispered, only for Minhyuk, for his world, his entire universe to listen.

"I love you more," Minhyuk whispered, sealing it with a kiss.

 

 

  
("So are you happy now?" Kihyun asked him as they were sitting in Minhyuk's office.

"What?" Minhyuk asked him.

"I've gotten five calls today asking if they can order the magic chocolate ball and hide a ring in it." Kihyun said. Minhyuk merely laughed. "Are we going to put that in the menu now?"

Minhyuk twirl in his chair, just like he did for the chocolate ball a few days ago. "Nah," he said. "That one is special. It's just for me and _my future husband_.")

**Author's Note:**

> do you think minhyuk call hyungwon his hubby after they got married
> 
> this isn't part of the bingo but the hh tag was dry I need to do this for the economy. this is just to feed my sad heart tbh lmao


End file.
